


Say that again baby

by cherrychangbin



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, blowjob mention aha very cool, urrrm, wooyoung sub, yunho being dom uurrrm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychangbin/pseuds/cherrychangbin
Summary: —the moment of the live where wooyoung has to show a three-set aegyo to the camera, and he decides to conveniently set himself on yunho’s lap to be closer to the camera





	Say that again baby

—“aaaah come on hyung, if you didn’t move your arm my way i wouldn’t have lost” wooyoung complained in a cute manner, all in hope that yunho would find him adorable enough already and would spare him the aegyo sentence.  
“rules are rules, and aren’t made to be broken, are they?” the older man said in what seemed to be an amused tone. On most days, yunho wouldn’t have been able to resist his puppy dog eyes and would’ve nonchalently brushed off the punishment, but yunho had been feeling maybe a little bit too soft for the younger man today, and since the opportunity to watch him act cute for FREE came up, well, let’s just say he couldn’t bring himself to give it up.  
After what felt like an eternity, wooyoung, finally coming to terms with the crushing fact that he was trapped into doing it, decides to give in into yunho’s fatal punishment.  
He was still shocked by the fact that he even gave in in the first place, i mean, he’s never been the type to give up on his stance so easily, which both surprised san and yunho  
Little did they know, wooyoung, evil and petty as he could become sometimes, came up with some brilliant plan, that would make his hyung suffer just as much as he did, if not more. 

Taking a deep breath in, wooyoung took the initiative and stood up quite confidently to settle himself in yunho’s lap  
You would think the action remained quite innocent, that it was truly all in hope of getting closer to the camera so the fans could get a better view, but that would be until he so innocently happened to grind on his crotch subtely, all while trying to pass it off as him “getting comfortable”  
Not being able to resist the urge to touch him, yunho confidently gripped both of his sides tightly, bringing him down closer to him  
Wooyoung could swear he felt the other’s desesparation, the way he grasped at his hips, almost like he was trying to carve into his skin, almost like he was trying to make him stay here, on his lap, forever  
All this time, all yunho was hoping for was a little bit of physical contact and he obviously didn’t want wooyoung to get up so san wouldn’t notice his quite obvious boner  
Being as smart as wooyoung had it’s perks sometimes, he caught on to it, and, of course, being the little shit he could be, decided to get up nonetheless, leaving yunho to suffer and ache for his prescence

Yunho couldve sworn the live felt like it lasted for another hour, when in fact, it only had ended 15 minutes ensuing the incident  
Which meant he had been craving his friend for far too long already  
San decided that it was time for him and his best friend to get ready to leave the studio and go back into their shared hotel room, since it was a long day and they were getting tired  
Then suddenly, a firm “wooyoung.” comes out of a frustrated yunho  
Knowing exactly what he’s in for, wooyoung tells san it would be best for him stay a little, that yunho probably needed help with something work related nohomosandontworry

Suddenly, the room empties out, and now its just the two of them. The studio was silent, yet you could hear both of their heartbeats, the tension, undeniable

That’s when yunho decided to break the cold ice that had seemed to form, and opened his legs, patting on them, inviting wooyoung in  
Not being able to resist the older man’s thick thighs, he gladly settles down on one of them, locking eyes with the blue-haired man facing him

Yunho, throbbing for more contact, takes a hold of wooyoung’s neck and strikes for his lips, demanding for more, always more  
Wooyoung, taken aback moans into his lips, which invites yunho to look at him for a second before pampering his neck with rough kisses  
“you thought you could tease me like this baby? you’re cute, let me show you what it’s like”  
Not wanting to give into yunho’s demands for a second time, wooyoung decides to take matter into his own hands and starts grinding on his friends thigh, rentlessly  
“baby you’re doing it again, do i need to make myself more direct? i’m the one in control , you don’t get to ease yourself” he whispered agaisn’t the other’s ear, licking it sensually afterwards  
Yunho held wooyoung so tightly, making it impossible for him to disobey and move, despite the youngest one’s protest  
“What are you waiting for just take me now, we’ve waited long enough and i know you want this just as much as i d—“  
wooyoung’s irritated words we’re suddenly cut off short by yunho inserting two fingers in his mouth, holding his throat with his other hand  
“suck, or i wont even let you get off to my thigh”  
this man was surely a sadist, wooyoung thought to himself, but weirdly enought he didn’t complain.  
maybe he liked this side of yunho a little bit too much,  
maybe he just liked being at yunho’s mercy a little bit too much too,

the older man pushed his fingers a little deeper inside, making wooyoung gag around them  
“can’t even get used to my fingers? how do you expect me to force my dick into your pretty little mouth then? pathetic”  
he removed his fingers slowly, allowing his friend to respond in a shaky voice  
“maybe you should try and see for yourself”  
which he didn’t hesitate to do, in a matter of seconds, yunho pushed wooyoung down on his knees, forcing him down on his shaft, allowing the younger man to take all of it  
“need...you...please” wooyoung struggled to mutter out in between breaks  
yunho pushed himself further down his throat once last time before letting go  
“say that again baby, what do you need me for?” he said, smirking, looking down at the man still on his knees below him  
wooyoung was almost too ashamed to respond, but he managed to let out a shy “need you inside me”

“mhhh? whats that? maybe i’ll just have to make you beg for every inch then”

**Author's Note:**

> urrrmm this is my first post ik its like not good aha😰🤙🏻 very cool thank u


End file.
